Nigma Pride
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: I really dont have a sum...so umm Bruce/Edward Riddler uhhhhhhhh Romance, humor, inward thinking stuff M rated for a reason, obviously Mwahahahaha! Hope you enjoy!


Edward Nigma. Even the name filled our hero, Batman, with annoyence and anger. As Batman glided back to Wayne manor, he couldnt help but feel a bit..watched.

Bruce strip of his bat suit once in his room and dragged himself to his shower. He sighed in enjoyment as the hot water massaged his brusied and aching muscules. "So good to relax.."

He could hear the madman's riddle in his head. _"Lightly touching yet unseen, I look on the birds and the trees. What am I?"_ Bruce recited the riddle the sighed out the answer. "The wind, you infurating man!" Bruce hissed to no one. _"Oh batsy! Why so mean?"_ Bruce snapped his head up at the sound of _his_ vocie. He quickly turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his wasit and stepped out of his bathroom, waiting for the voice of Gotham Riddler. Then he heard a quiet beeping coming from his shoes, which he had placed by his room door. He walked over and picked up his right shoe. On the heel of said shoe was a small tracking device, beeping and blinking red. "Who the hell..." The phone rung, jolting Bruce out of his trance. "Bruce Wayne." he triedly answer the phone next to his bed.

"_What brings heat and ice, pain and pleasure? Brings the surrendering yet fighting spirit into someone? Can you guess?"_

Suddenly all was dark, the lamps in Bruce's room had been shut off, along with the phone in his hand and he could feel the presence of someone with him. "How the hell-?"

"The chimmy Bat." He turned his head to spot, in the dim light of the window, Edward Nigma standing a foot away from him. He dropped the forgotten phone in his hand. He slowly slid around to the doorway wall of his room."How'd-"

"Oh come on Bruce! We we're friends for years!..and I'm _way_ to smart for this. Who could even _afford_ to be Batman? Afford to have so much money to have high tec gadets and info not even I, Edward Nigma, could get my hands on? Only one person: Gothams beloved playboy, Bruce Wayne." Bruce looked on and notcied Edward wasnt in his normal outfit. Instead he had on slim black tights and a black button down shirt with his green riddler hat, making his already sparkling green eyes pop. "If you'd let me talk." Bruce hissed but calmed down after realizing he was in nothing but a towel and all his gadets were already put away. "Nonono! Not until you answer my riddle. What am I, Master Bruce?" the 26 year old genuis purred, taking off his hat, placing it on a chair near the window and running his long, slim fingers through his bronze hair. The combination of taking in Edward's slender body, half-lidded, pulsing green eyes and the way the word 'Master' rolled of his tounge, made Bruce shiver and his mouth to become dry. He quickly shook his head and recited Edward's earlier riddle. All the remaining heat that was in his body ran down south as he whispered the answer. "S-sex."

In the blink of an eye, Edward was on him, rubbing and grinding against him. "Yesss. Very good _Master Bruce_." he moaned, wrapping arms around Bruce's neck. "Get off, Nigma!" Then something came to mind. "Why arent you out, telling everyone who I am and braging about how clever you are for figuring it out?" He felt Edward pause. "Maybe I like knowing something others dont. Hell, we both know I love that." Edward bit down softly on Bruce's earlobe and pressing himself closer, their bodys fitting together like a puzzle. "Plus what fun would that be?" Edward smirked as he felt the rummbling of a growl rip through the larger man's chest.

"Your enjoying yourself as far as I can tell." Edward grinded against him again. Making Bruce's and his own hard on nocticable. Bruce growled louder, feeling the fuzzness of the towel rub against him with Nigma. "_I-I live yet I have no life...I dance yet I have no le-egs-! I breath but I have no lungs!-"_ Bruce placed his hands on the the hips in front of him and dipping his head to kiss and bite softly the soft pale neck of Edward Nigma. He moaned and tilted his head, allowing the hero more room. "_W-What am I?"_ Bruce peeled away enough to see the half-lidded, lust hazed green orbs, softly staring back at him. Bruce paid no mind to the riddles any longer and simply pushed Nigma to the silk bed. "I dont care." Bruce's husky voice sent chills down Edward's spine as he towered over him, dropping the towel of course. Even in the dark, Riddler was still so cute, adorable and...fuckable. Bruce couldnt save himself. Even if Nigma was going to turn him in to every criminal in Gotham...this chance was too good.

_'I wanted to relax. What better way? Not like I was going back to Talia's...'_

"_Silent as the night, but brighter then the sun. You see me but dont run."_ Bruce looked over Nigma with lust filled icey blues, takin in the sight of the mused hair, parted lips, slightly hiked up shirt showing his beautiful pale skin. Bruce inched closer to the smallers face, their breath mixing. "_W-Who am I?"_ Bruce smiled slightly before smashing his mouth against Nigma's in a hot, rough, teeth and tounge, how-long-has-this-been-pent-up kiss. At that moment, the spark that was set off in the kiss, Edward's brain short ciructed and all that came out his mouth was, not a riddle, but a name.

"Bruce..." he panted as the man above him smirked darkly. "Edward." he said as if they were saying hello. "Dumbass Batman.."

"Bottom Riddler." Bruce replyed cooly with a smile, relaxing already. "huh?" Bruce laughed again and lifted Edward's hip, making quick work of his pants and shirt. "Bottom." Bruce pushed one dry, finger in Edwards throbbing hole. "Riddler." Edward scream in pain and pleasure. "Silent my ass...Well, your ass." Bruce chuckled at the panting mess of Nigma in front of him. "Nnnh! Y-you giant-!" before his able to finish, Bruce pushed in another_ dry_ finger and twisting them. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" he drawled out, grabbing the sheets under him. "You like the pain. Jeez Nigma.." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand. "S-shut up! Mmmna!" he bit his lip, trying to muffle himself. Bruce bent down and bit down on Edward's neck. Hard. At the same time he spread apart his fingers and thrust them further into Edward.

"Bruce!" he moans, flinging his arms around Bruce's neck, thrusting and trying to create a faster pace, though Bruce's fingers werent enough. "Nigma." Bruce called back Edwards attention, making him open his eyes. "What do you want?" Bruce smirked at the other males cute, pouting face. _'He's not as dull as I thought...Where's this when he's trying to solve my riddles?'_ "Wh-what?"

"Beg." Bruce ordered simply. "No." Edward narrowed his eyes, though the blush made it hard to take him seriously. "Are you sure?" Bruce eyes him, with a devilish smile that no one could imagine look so _normal_ on the hero's face. Edward opened his mouth to answer but out came a strangled cry of pleasure when Bruce's fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves that made him see spots in his vision. He holds on to his last sane nerve, trying not to cum.

Unraveling the great Riddler, gave Bruce a sense of joy, taking him out of his serious shell and making him smile more, even a bit playful. Bruce enjoyed this and realized, even though he was with Talia no more the two weeks ago, he felt more connection with Edward now and in his pissy, annoying Riddle state then the romantic connection him and Talia had at all. Bruce cut this line of thought as he stopped everything to look at his childhood friend, his annoying other half panting and moaning below him. "Eddy.." he ran a tan hand over the pale cheek.

"Bruce...Please." Nigma opened his eyes to lock his own green, electric eyes with the blue deep, ocean eyes of Bruce Wayne. "Please...I-I give in.." Bruce smiled softly and pulled his finger out. He chuckled, pulling out of Edwards arms and dug in his bedside drawer for some lube, at Edward's disapointed meowl. "Settle down kitty." Bruce snickered, rubbing a decent amount of lube on his rock hard member. "I..am _not_ that..lowly...theif..." he panted. "Never." Bruce muttered, leaning his head in the crook of Edward's neck, and positioning himself at the smaller man's enterance. "Are you su-"

"Yes! Just do it!" Edward re-wrapped his arms around the strong neck of the male above him. "Fine." and with that, Bruce shoved himself in, til Edwards bare ass hit his pelvic bone with a smack. No one said anything and nothing could be hear but the pants coming from both the men. "M-move Bruce.." Edward huffed, undigging his nail in Bruce's back. "Dont have to tell me twice." Bruce thrusted, setting a hard and fast pace and making Edward moan loudly and re-dig his nails in his back. Bruce growled in pleasure and assured himself he has never/will never experence this amazing feeling with anyone else. Well...maybe that night Jason and Dick came over-Uhhhh never mind!

Edward wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist, pushing him deeper. The mumbles, chants, moans and screams were music to Bruce's ear. Better then any opera, sweeter then any bird's songs. They drove Bruce, along with the familiar tighting of his stomach, to angle Edward's hips, hitting the spot inside Edward dead on. Edward thrashed his head from side to side as the pressure bulit, tears of pure ectasty spiking his eyes. "More,more,more!" he repeated, chanting it over and over like a mantra. Bruce being the gentleman he is(not!) compleded and grinded his teeth on, what he now knows is, Edward very senseitive neck. "Edward" he groaned, the warmth of Edward around him sending him to some unknown place of high. Their lips met in all of the mess and adding that Bruce moved one of his hands from Edward's wasit to his ignored cock, sent Edward over the egde, yelling Bruce's name and causing him to tighten around Bruce, which in turn made Bruce groan Edward's name as he too came.

Bruce lost all feeling left in his arms that proped him up and dropped next to Edward, falling asleep.

"Nnn...Nigma?" Bruce woke up, covered and feeling for the body that was next to him the night before but felt nothing and when he looked over, no one was there. Bruce sat up and put his hand on his head, trying to think if last night happened. Then he spotted a small note on his side table.

_Something that people give away almost everyday to anyone_

_Something that people have locked away, and pretend not to have so as not to get hurt_

_Yours is lock and kept secret_

_But I know I got passed_

_And there's a special spot in there just for me_

_Somewhere where I can always be_

_Can you guess where I am?_

_~~E.N-Riddler_

Bruce smiled and laid himself back on the bed. He inhaled deeply, the scent of Edward still fresh. With a peaceful and raidiating smile, Bruce closed his eyes and place his hand over the answer to Edward's riddle: his heart. Bruce took a real good look at the note and noticed something written on the back.

_Do you have too much pride to ask for me?_

_I hope not Dark Knight_

_'Til next time Bruce_

_See you soon_

_**E.N-Riddler_

Bruce decide he had more pride then ever that Nigma is such a softy for him and that, pride or no, Riddler was his. Then he closed his eyes and tried to figure out how to ask for Edward Nigma to be all his because all he the pride he needed to be happy was Nigma pride.

A/N- **Answer to unanswered riddle numba 1) Fire**

**2) Edward Nigma**

_I've been geeking on Batman for a while but I got some insperation and here is my insperation in action! Thanks for reading, if your a usual reader of mine, thank you for sticking by and please continue to enjoy and RRA_


End file.
